


The Missing Scarf

by Huggiebird



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Them both being dorks, cuteness, drunken russians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggiebird/pseuds/Huggiebird
Summary: It was never a good idea to let items be dropped carelessly, you never know the outcome the next day.





	The Missing Scarf

A phone rang through the room, ringing once, twice, almost three times before an hand slammed on the smartphone laying on the nightstand. Bleary blue eyes looked at the screen to see the caller’s ID. But Alfred had to use his glasses to be really sure who was calling. He glanced at his clock a moment. It read 4:15 AM in the morning. With a weary sigh he opened the call.

“Fredkaaa~” A loud voice whined through the receiver, making Alfred nearly deaf. “Ivan? What are you doing calling at 4:15 in the morning?” America asked, rubbing his eyes. At the tone of voice of the Russian on the other side of the phone, he was drunk. That was actually a rare thing to achieve for the vodka-loving Russian. “Open the door? Yes?” Open the door…? What?

“Where are you?” As answer the doorbell rang loudly, and shrilly through the hall downstairs. “You got to be kidding me…” Alfred muttered, closing the call and getting out of his warm bed. He got downstairs, the ringing not stopping until he had opened the door.

Russia was standing in front of his door, looking a tad flustered. But what Alfred noticed the moment he laid his eyes on the taller man was that the most precious item was missing. “Alfred! It is missing….Do you know where it is?” He asked, instead of sounding whiney, close to tears instead. The American did not hesitate to pull the other inside, out of the cold air outside and dup him on the couch with a blanket and a cup of hot cocoa.

Alfred had a faint idea where the garment could have gone to though. You see, he had had a party the night before Ivan had been invited as well, as well as a lot of other people. But Ivan had not drank enough to be this drunk at the moment. “Ivan, just stay here. I got a surprise for you~” He said, the Russian perking up at the mention of a surprise. “For me?” He asked, disbelief in his voice. “Sure is! Just close your eyes and count to ten.” Alfred said. 

When the American was sure the other said as he had asked, counting in Russian, he was drunk enough to mix up his English with Russian. Alfred ran back to his room, the Russian had dropped his scarf the night before somewhere at the party and Alfred had kept it safe in his drawer. Alfred got it out of the drawer and ran back downstairs.

Ivan was still counting, but stopped when he noticed Alfred had returned. He had opened his eyes too. “Well, fredka….where is it?” Alfred chuckled. “Not yet~” Ivan pouted and crossed his arms. “No fair, I have counted to ten, in Amerikan and Russian.” Eh…It was not American but English though. Alfred rolled his eyes. “You get it when you close your eyes, okay big guy?” Ivan kept staring at him a moment longer before doing what the other asked. “Fine….”

Alfred grinned and wound the scarf back around his owner’s neck, with a pat on the soft platinum hair to finish it off. “I found it for you~” He said. Ivan was very happy when he discovered that indeed his scarf was back. The next thing the American knew was him lying on the floor with the big Russian squeezing the air out of him in an hug. “Spasiba Fredka~ Best present ever~” The Russian said, nuzzling the other happily. Alfred patted the other on the back. The best thing would be if the other could get off of his chest so he could breathe however.

He managed to get the Russian off of him and sat up. “What do you say about sleeping some more, eh, big guy?” Alfred asked, seeing it was already nearly 5 in the morning. The other was already back asleep leaning against the smaller male, scarf and all. If he got up now he would wake the other and he did not want an hangover cranky Russian in the morning….

The American sighed. Better let the bear sleep instead of waking it up. Meaning Alfred would not get any more sleep for tonight. He had two options now. One: Risk getting hit with an metal pipe when he woke the Russian up or two: no sleep at all. What had he gotten himself into now…? All for a silly scarf….


End file.
